As new generations of handsets and other wireless communication devices become smaller and embedded with more and more applications, new antenna designs are required to address inherent limitations of these devices and to enable new capabilities. With classical antenna structures, a certain physical volume is required to produce a resonant antenna structure at a particular frequency and with a particular bandwidth. In multi-band applications, more than one such resonant antenna structure may be required. But effective implementation of such complex antenna arrays may be prohibitive due to size constraints associated with mobile devices.